1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical disk drive and, more particularly, to an optical disk drive disposed in the base of a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the science and technology, the standard and the manufacture technology of a notebook computer also continuously increase. Compared with a conventional desktop computer, the notebook computer has a lighter weight, a smaller dimension and a higher portability. Therefore, requirements of consumers for the notebook computer increase day by day.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional notebook computer provided with an optical disk drive. As shown in FIG. 1, a notebook computer 10 includes a base 11 and a screen 12, and an optical disk drive 13 is installed in the base 11. The optical disk drive 13 includes a main body 131, a tray 132 and a panel 133. The tray 132 can slide out of the main body 131 to hold an optical disk. The panel 133 is disposed at the front end of the tray 132. The panel 133 has a touch button 134 for controlling the action of the optical disk drive 13 and controlling the tray 132 to slide in or out.
The notebook computer is a type of portable electronic product, and when it is carried, the tray 132 often slides out when the notebook computer is shaken or knocked. Sometimes, the touch button 134 of the optical disk drive 13 is touched by error, and then the tray 132 also slides out. No matter what condition it is, when the tray 132 slides out while the optical disk drive 13 is not used or a user does not notice the condition of the optical disk drive 13, the tray 132 is easy to be damaged because of collision Then the optical disk drive 13 cannot be used.
How to allow the tray not to slide out easily when the optical disk drive is not used needs to be solved by the technology.